my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Imani Josaiah
}} Imani Josaiah (イマーニ・ジョサイア Imāni Josaia) is a student at and one of the nicest aspiring Heroes in U.A. High's Class 1-T. Appearance ... ... ... Imani uses the standard U.A. school uniform, much like her classmates. She wears the usual grey vest with markings, accompanied by a white shirt, and a dark green skirt. The sole difference between hers and the other girls' is the length of her skirt, as it actually reaches down to her knees. To finalize, Imani uses knee-high white socks and brown dress shoes. As her Hero Suit, Imani dons a simple japanese Yukata of yellow and orange color, matching the aroma of her Quirk. The sleeves are mostly large when closest to her wrists, and even so, are not too tight close to her shoulders. Meanwhile, the skirt is long enough to reach her knees and is closed all around. Along it, she has wooden sandals and long white comfy socks, reaching up to her thighs. Gallery Personality History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Imani is regarded as one of the weakest students at Class 1-T, when it comes to direct combat, playing more the role of a supporter, which she is said to excel at. Natural Abilities Conditioning: Despite being the physically weakest of the entire Class 1-T, Imani still possesses some degree of overall abilities. She has slightly improved agility, reflexes, and endurance. Ways of Combat Keen Intellect: Due to her calmness and intelligence, Imani finds it easy to formulate and find courses of action, even outside or admist events and battles. Upon first glance at the environment and situation around her, she can develop a path to be taken, guiding her coleagues along, courses which usually require a greater amount of time devoted from others. Imani knows best what to enhance through her quirk and what to person to use that specific effect in, activating it within seconds of analyzing what her comrades' quirks can do. Her intelligence and general knownledge of subjects has allowed her to place sixth on the Class' First Semester's academic exams. Teaching Ability: Imani has developed several methods of teaching someone else whatever she knows, taking the opportunity to help some of her classmates often. She takes into consideration how people learn things differently, in regards to studying and pace. Quirk is an emitter type of Quirk, which allows for Imani to increase the attributes and healthiness of the people around her, through an aroma from her body. Such aroma takes on a transparent yellow color and quickly travels through the air, upon Imani's command and choice, for a certain amount of meters. To ehxert it, she prefers to take on a praying position. Other Equipment & Weapons Hero Suit Robe: Imani has a rather simple Hero Suit, which takes the appearance of a typical Yukata. However, this Yukata is specially tailored in such a way that her body aroma is preserved. Relationships Classmates= |-| Teachers= Andre Halva Battles Trivia Behind the scenes= *She is based on Yuri Egin from the Blue Exorcist Series. |-| Facts= *Her school ranks are as follows: **Unknown at Entrance Exam. **20th at Quirk Apprehension. **6th in Class 1-T's Grades at the First Semester. **3rd in Grades at the Second Semester. |-| Extras= Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:Quirk Users Category:Heroes in Training Category:Class 1-T Category:My Hero World